A trip into my Heart?
by thesavorofpan
Summary: I was kinda bored so I had this idea about Shouji and few of the girls in the game, thou its not my best work I still think its kinda creative rated T for Shouji dirty mouth


A trip into my heart?

Yesh…the end of the day. Truly is a beautiful thing if you really think about it. No more classes, no more of the stupid forty year old slut that talks about herself all the day long. It's really quite perfect.

Yesh the end of the day is when I don't have to avoid Chie trying desperately to hold my hand underneath the table. She seems to find pleasure in doing that. Acting like were going out and not actually going out.

Yesh Chie is beautiful, actually really beautiful if you think about it for a second. That short golden hair, those green eyes that stare at you all the time from the corner of her eyes. With that green sweat shirt with the black skirt she is a thing of beauty. Yet she even has this sort of tuff person feel to her, yet is gentle and romantic if need be.

Yesh Chie is a bitch. How can someone admit their feelings for you and act this way? We both admit that we loved each other, but when it came down to the moment Chie decided to reject me saying that Yukiko likes me. What a load a crap. So yeah Chie you want to hang out? Well watch me leave bitch.

Yesh I see you Yukiko standing in front of the pencil sharpener. With your long silkily black hair with those ever piercing black eye's that go so well with your red ribbon and your red shirt that that overlaps your white shirt that just blends right with your black skirt. You're a shy girl Yukiko, with nervousness that guy's just can't resist. I love every last bit of you.

Yesh Yukiko I know you want me to go over to you. Want to lead me on like a sick puppy? Well fuck you Yukiko, I may hold the Fool arcane but I am no Fool. You like me saying "I love you." And "won't you be mine?" but in the end that's not how you really feel. You don't want me, you want nothing from me.

Yesh I see that little hand gesture and your face tells me that you really need to talk to me. Maybe I should come over there. Maybe you do like me and I might find a relationship out of this, but I have something to tell you my sweet, sweet Yukiko. Fuck you! Watch me leave bitch.

Yesh I know when I walk out this door I'm going to see you Yumi. You're so slender with your short black hair and black eyes. You dress so fancy and you act so elegant. Yet your storm of emotions inside you. How can't I like you?

Yesh Yumi I know all about your problems and I wish I could help you, but I just don't give a dam actually so don't bother me about. Oh I don't think my mom would like me going out with you. Yet I see you with that stupid Kou with your hands where they shouldn't be and your tongue where its not suppose to be. I don't give a dam if you die just don't come crying to me.

Yesh I know who waits for me down the stairs. It's the one and only Rise or better known as Risette. With your long flowing red hair and beautiful dark eye's that leaves a man melting inside. Not to mention your pop star idol body that leaves a man melting inside.

Yesh, you had me fool, with your sweet poison word "I love you." And "Senpai wont you be mine forever?" and "I have only you in my heart for you Senpai." Haha! What a lying whore you are. I saw you on Yosuke showing him a bit of your love? I saw you on Kenji too? Was the older crowd getting to much for yeah? Like I care why don't you watch me walk right past you whore.

Yesh I finally arrived to my sweetest angel. My Ai Ebihara. With her long golden brown hair that has the perfect amount of curves in it. With those eye's those dreamy eyes that takes me away to a land of magical bliss. With the latest fashion you dress, but you could wear anything and still be gorgeous.

Yesh I did save your life and after that you been mine forever. Just falling in love with you for ever.

"Shouji!" You scream as you push away that guy…..

Yesh I know you Daisuke.

"What are you doing?" I asked thou I already know what your up too.

"Well have you met my new boyfriend Daisuke?" You ask me thou you already know the answer.

Yesh I'm not going to respond to you.

"Well I'll see you later then." You say as you take your new boy friend.

Bye My sweet Ai Ebihara just make sure you take the rest of my heart cause I really don't think I want it anymore.


End file.
